


Dancing With You Forever...

by PanSushiBento



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Life, Btw that akande mention is because akande loves hanzo, Chubby Jesse McCree, Chubby McCree, Dancing, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Growing Old Together, Hanzo in a dress, Happy Ending, Immortal Love, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu, Slow Dancing, Together forever, True Love, Wedding, a little angsty, affectionate hanzo, affectionate mccree, but hanzo hates akande soooo that ain't happening, but it's sweet angst i promise, chub!cree, forver love, hanzo in dresses, hanzo wearing heels, hanzo wears dresses, he prefers big hunky cowboys with equally hunky hearts, i guess he just isn't into terrorism, inexperienced hanzo, rooftop dancing, short but sweet, smooches, they both die but they stay together forever, yes hanzo is wearing a dress fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: True love.Forever dancing, somewhere in the abyss of darkness.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 31





	Dancing With You Forever...

The cool winter breeze echoed around them. The pale light of the moon bounced off Hanzo's eyes, deep as night. His lips upturned into a pout as McCree stood over him, hand outstretched with hopeful intentions. 

"Come on, darlin'. I promise dancin' ain't too hard…" He flexed his fingers a little, amber eyes bright and staring into Hanzo's pools of chocolate. 

Hanzo carefully took McCree's hand, rough and calloused skin meeting softer, colder skin, hauling the man to his feet. 

McCree pulled Hanzo close to his red plaided chest and felt the man's smaller figure fall gently against his. He felt Hanzo's clean blue jeans rub against his faded brown ones and watched Hanzo's eyes glow bright in surprise, mouth partly hidden under the neck of his oversized beige turtleneck. 

The clunk of McCree's cowboy boots and spurs, followed by the click of Hanzo's heeled boots, rang out into the night. The only sound apart from their shoes tapping on the concrete roof and the fabric of their clothes shuffling with the contact being the quiet chirp of insects down in the gardens floors below them and the gentle sounds of leaves swaying in the cold winds. 

As their legs tangled and their scents mingled, McCree could do nothing but smile helplessly, having been swept off his feet by this scrumptious man. His inky hair bounced gently, wrapped in a loose bun, as they swayed together, moving left and forward and right and back. The bang left untied swayed in the breeze, framing his face like an oak picture frame on an artistic masterpiece. 

Their dance slowed to a stop and they just stood there for a brief moment, absorbing each other's heat and presence. The corners of Hanzo's mouth curled up, his pearly whites revealed as Hanzo smiled. 

As they locked lips, they still could not stop smiling.

Hanzo's gown sweeped the dance floor. The pink roses in his hair bringing out his hypnotic cocoa eyes. The soft white gloves he wore intertwined with McCree's bare hands. The click of his pastel golden heels made a familiar click across the lit plastic beneath their feet.

Hanzo looked so beautiful in his makeup. The soft pink fading into a purple, putting his lashes and eyes on a podium for all to see. His lipstick shone under the lights and his lavender flower earrings lined with pure gold hung from his earlobes. They suited him so well. His hair had grown longer over the past four years. Growing from his shoulders to just above his shoulder blades. The curling, silky locks swaying in time with their movements to the slow song echoing from the speakers.

He and Hanzo both had a few grey streaks in their hair now, both of them being into their early 40's dealing with the destruction of a terrorist organization, one of its members still pursuing Hanzo well into their relationship. He loosened one of his hands from Hanzo's grip to stroke a lock of hair, grin stretched with love and loyalty. Hanzo grinned back, a small giggle swelling McCree's heart.

McCree looked dull in his opinion compared to Hanzo's radiance, despite Hanzo telling him otherwise, accompanied by a flurry of affectionate kisses. McCree's immaculate white suit hugged his body. The shirt under his jacket buttoned tight over his beer belly. His beard and hair, groomed to Hanzo's standards and pants that brought out the shape of his thick, chubby legs. His grin widened even further as Hanzo reconnected their hands and fell against his stomach, whispering lowly as their friends- no, family- danced around them. 

"I love you, my precious teddy bear…" 

The two of them danced, slow and careful on their kitchen floor. The tablet propped on the table playing an old, romantic song with the perfect tempo for swaying. They stared lovingly at each other, each wondering why the other had graced them with the honour of loving them. 

6 months of dodging feelings, 4 years of dating and 28 years of happy marriage. Hanzo's grey hair now went all the way down to the small of his back, held up in a low ponytail. His face was still framed by that iconic bang. He wore a loose kimono, something he hadn't worn in years, finally being comfortable enough with wearing whatever he wanted to wear. The golden strap of silk wrapped around his waist, tying it together, ended in a neat bow, hidden under his hair. His eyes were oddly glazed and his face was lined with wrinkles and laugh lines. McCree thought he looked just as beautiful as the day he first saw him. 

McCree's face was also covered in wrinkles, his skin blotched with age and his breathing slightly laboured, his lungs withered from his smoking habits. He kept his cowboy boots (now with bigger spurs) and wore an old fashioned cowboy vest. One of the sleeveless leather ones you'd see in old western movies. His hat hung up on the rack by the door, revealing his head of grey hair, balding around the top. 

Their cragged hands trembled in each other's grip. Their time was running short, with McCree respiratory issues and Hanzo's family's reputation of dying young, they didn't have much time left to spend with each other. They both hoped for an after life, wishing to spend the rest of their eternity together.

The two figures were bathed in light, one red as blood and the other blue as a storm. They floated together, their clothing flowing in their movements. The storm was dressed in jeans and a loose black crop top, showing his tight waist. His hair swept in the air, grown down almost to his knees. The blood stained spirit, dressed in a hospital gown, bare footed and smiling wide. His hair almost down to his shoulders. 

They swayed, occasionally using the lack of gravity to their advantage, flipping in the air, holding each other close and giving wet kisses to the other's lips. Their eyes were lidded and their hearts were swelled with adoration for the other spirit. Their empty black surroundings, echoing with sounds of lost spirits and creatures from the unknown, did nothing to deter them. They laughed in surprise, their laughter echoing, as two blue and one red and yellow streak flew above their heads. Two long, furred dragons landing behind them with one red and gold dragon landing with them. It's two wings sweeping open to gather them up and purr into their blue fur. 

The two spirits looked at their companions and back at each other, laughing again. With hands gripped tight, the crimson spirit dipped his partner, sealing their mouths in an adoring kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this! Make sure to make suggestions if you wanna leave a short story request! Check out my other stuff as well and maybe check out my art Twitter and Instagram? I promise I'm not that bad of an artist.
> 
> Insta- pansushibento  
> Twitter- @AnnaTheWillow1 (PanSushiBento Cartoons)
> 
> Feel free to message me there!!!


End file.
